


Soulmates

by Miyucchi



Series: Short Au~One-shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Female Tsukishima Kei, Female Yamaguchi Tadashi, Genderbending, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, brief mention of Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, idk if it's heavy or light because I suck at writing angst but I try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyucchi/pseuds/Miyucchi
Summary: The mark. The mark had been identical to her own. She remembered wanting to surprise the blond. Wanting to not keep this a secret for more than necessary. Wanting to ask the blonde whether or not she’d give her a chance to win her heart. They were destined for each other after all, she had reasoned to herself.





	Soulmates

_ It had been curiosity that had helped her figure out. After two years of friendship she had always noticed the blonde’s favor for long sleeved shirts and hoodies over anything else. When she had asked about it all she had received back however was a ‘shut up ‘guchi’. When the blonde finally agreed to their first sleep over she had been ecstatic, ‘finally’ she had thought, ‘finally I’ll get to know if I stand a chance’. _

 

_ That night, as the blonde slept on, she had managed to sneak successfully near her, she stood there for a bit, she remembered clearly. Hesitant. Unsure. Finally she had gathered enough courage to pull up the taller females sleeves. The mark. The mark had been identical to her own. She remembered wanting to surprise the blond. Wanting to not keep this a secret for more than necessary. Wanting to ask the blonde whether or not she’d give her a chance to win her heart. They were destined for each other after all, she had reasoned to herself. _

  
  


“Do you believe in soulmates Tsukki?” A small female asked her companion.

 

The tall blonde tched in annoyance, “I don’t believe in fairy tales like those,” she stated, rolling her eyes.

 

“How come?” The other questioned, curiously.

 

“I believe that everyone has the right to chose who to fall in love with ‘Guchi,” the blonde admitted, “I want to chose who I fall in love with because of themselves, not because of some stupid mark on your skin.”

 

“Oh,” Yamaguchi said, smiling sadly, “that sounds just like you Tsukki,” she softly answered, hiding the back of her right wrist with her other hand, “either way I hope you find happiness Tsukki,” she whispered gently.

 

She wondered whether or not she should tell the blonde. Whether or not the fact that it was her, her best friend her soulmate change her mind. She wondered whether it made a difference. As she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to admit the truth. Something she had been keeping to herself for approximately a year, Tsukishima interrupted her.

 

The taller female smiled down at the shorter brunette, “thank you ‘Guchi,” she thanked the other, a rare smile spreading across her face.

 

“Of course Tsukki,” Yamaguchi responded, gripping her right wrist tightly, “I’ll always be here for you.”

 

_ ‘Of course you shouldn’t,’ _ she chided herself, _ ‘what difference would it have made,’  _ she wondered despondently to herself. Yearning for answers.  And yet hesitant to receive them all the same.

 

 

* * *

 

“‘Guchi,” the Tsukishima called.

 

“What is it Tsukki?” Yamaguchi called back, placing the last of her books back inside her bag.

 

“Meet me in front of the school once classes are over,” she ordered, “there’s someone I want you to meet.”

 

“Yes Tsukki,” she answered back.  As her classes passed by and the end of the day grew nearer the larger her panic grew.

 

_ ‘Who does she want me to meet?’  _ She wondered desperately to herself.

 

_ ‘Why does she want me to meet them?’ _

 

Finally the day ended and as she walked closer to the school gates she immediately located  Tsukishima, and next to her stood a tall male. He had shaggy black hair and a wide smirk plastered across his face. She stood there. And watched. She watched as the taller male teased the blonde. She watched as a dark blush spread across her cheeks. She watched as the taller male ruffled the blonde’s hair and gulped, holding back the tears that threatened to spill once she noticed just what exactly she was about to bump into.

 

She took a deep breath and took a step forward, opening her mouth she called out to Tsukishima loudly, faking a wide smile as she greeted the male. Wanting nothing more than to shove him away. To tell him to stay away from Tsukishima. Her soulmate. Her destined person. The one she had decided to dedicate the rest of her life to.

 

Instead she plastered a wide smile as they shook hands. She faked a giggle as he let out a corny pick up line. She faked the happiness which she expressed once Tsukishima had announced that they were dating. She falsely congratulated them before dismissing herself from the scene. Lying to Tsukishima for the first, but not the last time.  

 

As she turned around around whilst walking and watched the two share a small kiss her fists clenched tightly. For the first time she wondered to herself if Tsukishima’s comfort was really worth all of the hurt she had put herself through over the years. However she quickly dismissed said thoughts.

 

_ ‘Of course she is,’ _ she reassuringly thought to herself. She closed her eyes, and flinched as a sudden flashback of the couple’s intimate kiss came fort,  _ ‘she’s my soulmate after all…...she deserves happiness.’ _

 

_ ‘I have to withstand this’, _ she thought to herself,  _ ‘she chose him for a reason, he must have something I don’t, who knows maybe she just isn’t attracted to me at all. Maybe he is better suited for her after all.’ _

 

She looked down at her bandaged wrist and once more, wrapped her hand tightly around it. She squeezed it tightly as she allowed a few bitter tears to let loose, and fall, gently dripping down her face.

 

_ ‘She can’t know.’ _

 

_ ‘Not now. Not ever.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Aha I have another story I should be updating but I'm procrastinating~
> 
> I've seen a few fanfictions in other fandoms were the main couples aren't always soulmates. I was just reading one the other day and so I thought to myself. But what does happen to their actual soulmate then? And so this small ficlet was born~~
> 
> I suck at writing Angst but I tried lol E for Effort please~~


End file.
